Presente de Aniversário de Casamento
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Sasuke e Sakura dão um presente especial para Hinata e Naruto que eles nunca vão esquecer.
1. Para Naruto

Aquilo não tinha sido um inusual aniversário de casamento para Naruto e Hinata até depois de acabar.

Claro, todos os seus amigos que não eram ninjas aposentados ou Sasuke e Sakura estavam em missões e não podiam vir, mas eles podiam entender isso.

E quando o casal e suas crianças caíram de sono depois da meia-noite, foram Sasuke e Sakura que deram adeus aos convidados e fecharam as portas.

Essa segunda parte foi somente teórica.

Assim que Kakashi ficou fora da linha de visão deles, Sakura e Sasuke colocaram as crianças na cama, mas então Sakura tirou um pergaminho do bolso para invocar um saco e cordas. Ela ajudou Sasuke a colocar uma inconsciente Hinata no saco e sarcasticamente deu adeus com as mãos vendo Sasuke levar o corpo inconsciente de Hinata para onde ela e Naruto nunca mais a veriam.

Sakura decidiu então se preparar. Não que ela precisava de preparação. Ela sabia que Naruto não podia resistir ao seu corpo. Mas ela precisava mostrar a ele o que ele estava perdendo.

Ela rapidamente tirou suas roupas, a deixando somente com uma lingerie branca com padrões florais pretos a protegendo de uma exposição completa.

Sakura sabia que não precisava fazer muito depois disso. Em fato, nem sequer as mãos. Usando seus pés, ela faz o pênis de um Naruto adormecido sobre o sofá endurecer.

Os olhos de Naruto lentamente se abriram, e a primeira coisa que ele viu foi Sakura sorrindo para ele.

"Olá Hokage, sente-se bem? Eu sei que você sente-se bem. Eu faço você se sentir bem".

"Sakura, o que está fazendo, isso é uhmmmmm" Naruto gemeu de prazer.

"Ah Naruto, eu só estou usando aquilo que é meu. O seu pênis para ser exata."

"Eu sou, sou, eu sou..."

"Um garoto de 12 anos crescido que quer que minha bucetinha seja violada por esse pauzão."

"Não, eu não sou..."

"Sim, você é..."

"Não..."

"Sim..."

"Não..."

"Sim..."

"Sim..."

"Isso garanhão, é assim que eu quero".

Sakura começou a despir Naruto e beijar o seu corpo. Mas Naruto só cheirava ela de volta.

Quando ele estava só de cueca, Sakura aproximou seu rosto do dele.

"Não fique com medo de me tocar. Me beije."

Seus lábios tocaram os dele, e o coração de Naruto começou a acelerar. Seu pau começou a crescer até mais do que antes e ele se esfregou contra a buceta de Sakura com uma ânsia animal na mente.

Sakura colocou suas mãos no peito dele para tentar fazê-lo se desvencilhar dele, mas Naruto só parou para empurrá-la no chão.

"Eu, eu te odeio..." ele disse num tom seco.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

Sakura sentiu tanto medo quanto excitação. Naruto permanecia parado.

"Eu quero te estuprar, eu quero te estuprar" ele começou a dizer, repetitivas vezes. Seu pênis pulsava e se aquecia, aumentando de tamanho.

Sakura se aproximou de Naruto andando de quatro e abaixou suas calças, revelando a ela um pênis e dois testículos avermelhados, de um aspecto monstruoso e inumano.

"Te estuprar, te estuprar..."

Seduzida por aquele pênis demoníaco, Sakura gritou pelo que desejava:

"Me estupre Naruto!"

O ninja loiro então agarrou pelo pescoço, a levantou e a jogou no chão, soltando um ressonante "thud" pelo cômodo. Seu pênis rasgou a calcinha de Sakura, a penetrando profundamente e a fazendo gritar em dor e extâse. Naruto agarrou seus braços a prendendo ao chão.

A língua de Sakura saiu para fora na medida que os espasmos de prazer dominavam o seu corpo.

"Islo, islo! Sleu plau duro vlindo elm mim! Uhluuhlu!"

"Aaaaaaaaa!" gritou Naruto, possuído por uma paixão profana e raivosa.

"Estla mlexendo clom mlinlas elntranhas ah-ah-ah-ah-uh!"

"Ah paus! Eu amo paus! paus, paus, paus!

"Minha buceta está sendo destruída por esse pau duro!""

Logo o pau demoníaco de Naruto lançou uma explosão de esperma em Sakura, imediatamente fazendo vazar leite de macho do buraco vaginal de Sakura.

"Você gozou! Eu posso sentir a porra dentro!"

O pau dele não amoleceu embora. Naruto soltou os braços de Sakura para agarrar as pernas e continuar a fodê-la imediatamente.

"Seu pau está partindo minha bucetinha! Eu estou sendo partida em pedaços!"

Naruto gozou de novo. E de novo. Fazendo Sakura finalmente gozar!

"Ah tó gozando! É tão bom! Estou derretendo, ficando estúpida desse prazer AAAAAAA!"

Ela teve outro orgasmo antes do primeiro terminar, dessa vez simultaneamente com Naruto.

Não há nada que podia fazê-lo parar. Nada que ele queria parar. Esperma jorrava de seu pau e formava uma poça, se não uma espuma ao redor da buceta de Sakura.

Ela perdeu as contas de quantas vezes gozou, mas foram menos vezes do que ele. Logo a voz dela ficou rouca de tanto gritar de prazer.

Finalmente Sakura perdeu a consciência de tanto ser fodida, e quando acordou foi porque Naruto estava forçando sua boca para abri-la ejacular na garganta dela. E por este ponto Sakura podia sentir esperma cobrindo todo o seu corpo.

Naruto finalmente parou depois disso. Ele estava suando como um animal. Ele olhou para Sakura, reduzida a nada mais que um pedaço de carne coberto com gozo dele e dela, e as palavras começaram a sair de sua garganta na medida que ele entendia o o que tinha acontecido:

"O que, o que estou fazendo com minha vida?"


	2. Para Hinata

Hinata acordou, nas não conseguiu se mover, e não era somente uma languidez matinal. Seus membros estavam seriamente imobilizados.

Tudo que ela podia ver eram paredes pretas e paredes e chão cinzas. E um som de água passando por algum local fora de sua visão.

Era como um pesadelo, mas ela não conseguia acordar. Não parecia um pesadelo muito incomodo, mas a frustração de não se mover, mesmo em sua própria cabeça, fez ela soltar uma pergunta em desespero.

"O que está acontecendo? O que está acontecendo O que está acotencendo?"

Logo uma figura familiar apareceu na frente dela. Sasuke Uchiha. Havia uma mistura de ódio e indiferença em seu olhar, como sempre. E sua voz veio como um chicote para fazer Hinata se calar.

"Pare de gritar. Isso não vai te ajudar. Nada vai te ajudar em fato. Em fato, você só vai definhar. Gritando ou não."

"Sasuke, isto é alguma espécie de genjutsu? Eu falhei no treinamento?"

"Não, isto não é treinamento. Você está em fato enterrada em concreto apenas com sua face, parte das pernas, a cabeça, essa buceta e bunda deliciosa expostas."

Uma sensação fria passou pelos partes expostas de Hinata. Ela podia ver os muros cinzas e uma porta que a figura de Sasuke não ocultava completamente, mas seu estado estava acima de sua compreensão. Como e porque ela estaria ali?

Mas o que mais a assustava agora eram as palavras saídas da boca do Uchiha. Palavras que ela não esperava ouvir de sua boca suave nunca em sua vida.

"Sasuke, você nunca falou desse jeito..."

"Hinata, sabe o que são tabus sociais? Linhas que nunca cruzamos para sermos respeitados e aceitados como membros da sociedade? Elas não existem aqui. Não na vila do Som."

"Você me trouxe para a vila do Som? Por quê?"

"Ah Hinata, que bela cabeça você tem, mas nunca usou para algo útil. Por duas razões. Uma, porque este é o meu território. As pessoas aqui me respeitam como líder. Segundo, porque este é um local onde as morais foram jogadas em favor da força. Os homens do outro lado destes muros não exitarão nenhum por um segundo em estuprar esta carne com buracos que você chama de 'corpo'".

"Sasuke, eu não entendo..."

"Você é um banheiro, sua puta! Um banheiro de esperma para homens se satisfazerem na ausência de mulheres dispostas a dar a eles o que eles precisam! Acredite, você não é a primeira. A última ficou grávida e estávamos prestes a substituí-la com outra quando eu trouxe você".

Hinata engoliu o ar, prevendo um inevitável destino.

"Você vai...me engravidar?"

"Com sorte, eu espero,mas a probabilidade, eu admito, é pequena. Qualquer homem que quiser vai poder passar aqui, e usar quais buracos quiserem. Não vai ser divertido Hinata? Muitas mulheres querem estar no seu lugar eu confesso! Algumas não são atrativas, outras são, mas o importante é que eu vou ter um bebê Hyuuga. E não se preocupe, nós vamos te limpar no fim do seu turno. E pense nos prós: considerando o número de caras interessado em gozar bem dentro de uma coisa linda como você, isso vai durar dois meses no máximo até que um exame de urina prove que você está grávida."

"Naruto, ele vai..."

"Naruto não vai coisa nenhuma! Mesmo se ele for, quando ele te achar..."

Sasuke não completou sua sentença, não estando interessado em explicar coisas que não fariam diferença para Hinata. Em vez disso, ele abaixou o zíper da calça.

"Sasuke, por favor, não."

As veias de seu pênis se destacavam da pele de um modo assustador. Sua ereção era raivosa.

"Kffhh... Uuuuu...Mkh...Uhhhhh...Fhhhhh...Mmm...Uuuhhnnn..!"

Sasuke arremesou seu pau bem dentro da buceta de Hinata. Dentro, bem, dentro, enterrado.

A buceta dela o apertava.

"Kh..Fhh... Uhhhh... Kh...Uuu.. Uu... Kh... Uuu... kh... uuuu... Uu... Uuu... Uu... uuu!"

Nenhuma tentativa de comfortá-la ou dar-lhe misericórdia. Mas ainda assim Hinata se recusou a gritar. Seus lábios se apertaram, a Hyuuga tentando suprimir a dor.

"Uhhhh... Kh...Uuuu...Uu...Kh...Uuu...Fhh...Fhh...Uu...Fh...Uu...Gh...Uu...fhhh...!"

Mas nada, nem sua dor, nem sua tentativa de suprimir a dor, nada disso repelia Sasuke. Em fato, isso só fazia seu pau endurecer.

Ele era um monstro, e sabia que era um monstro. Um monstro que não ia parar.

fhhhh,kh,uuhhhnn! fhh,uhnn,uuu,kh,fh,uuhn,uu!

Para dentro e para fora ele continuava, enlouquecido pela luxuúria de machucar alguém que não podia lutar.

hghhh, mm,hghhhh...Kh,fhhghh,uuhnn,gghhhnn...,uuu...!

uaaaaahhh,aghhh, ughhh! AAghhh! hgh, ghhhhnnn, agh...!

Sua penetração era violenta, selvagem, descontrolada. Logo ela gemia de dor.!

"hghhhh...hghhh,uuu, aghh, ughh, hih, gh. Khnnnn...ghn!

Sasuke agarrou seus peitos. Isso só fez ficar mais duro.

"Maldição, todos esses anos Naruto monopolizou essa carne! Isso não deveria ter ficado coberto!"

Seu líquido pré-seminal era a única coisa lubrificando a vagina de Hinata, seca pelo medo.

Logo esse liquído começou a sujar as coxas dela, saindo cada vez que o pau dele entrava.

!Agggghhh...Hgghhhh!Mmghiigghhh!Uhhhnnnn!UU!

Sasuke só ficou mais rápido. Seu desejo de gozar dentro da esposa de Naruto subia pela garganta. A dor dela não importava. Ela não importava.

 _Carne com buracos. Carne com buracos.._

"Uuuuuuuu!Mghhhhhggg!Aaaghhhhhh!Hihihnnnnnn!Aggggghhhh!Mgghhh!"

"Hiiiiiighhhh!Hfffggggghhh!Uuuuhnnnn!Uuuuhnnnn! Uuuuuu! Uuuuuughhhh!"

"Gghhh! Uhgggg!Uuuhnnn!Hgggghhh!UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHhhhnnnngihhh"

Ele gozou. Ele gozou e a boca dela finalmente se abriu para gritar de dor.

"Uuuuuuuuuuu!...AAAAAAAhhhhhhuuuuuhhhhh! Khhhhhhiiiiiuuuuuuhhhhhaaaa"

"Hiiiiiiihyaaaaaaaaa!...Ahhigaaaaaah!...Mgh...HHHnnnnn!UUUUUuuuughUUUUUughhhhhHHHHH!"

Uma jorrada de porra entrou dela e então escorreu para fora, caindo no chão.

Ela parou de gritar apenas para suspirar com ansiedade.

"Aaaaaa, aaaaaahhhh..."

Fatigada, ela se sentia fatigada. A violência sexual a qual ela tinha sido submetida foi fatigante.

"Seu sêmen... ...tanto..esperma...Eu posso...ficar grávida..."

Uma simples lágrima correu de seus olhos...

Sasuke se limpou em suas coxas e rapidamente colocou seu pênis de volta dentro da cueca e fechou o zíper das calças.

"Logo virão mais. Não se preocupe" disse ele, passando a mão pelas belas bochechas dela. "Eu vou voltar todo dia para lhe dar a primeira dose de esperma do dia. Sabe Hinata, você é viciante. Poucas mulheres podem parecer virgens mesmo depois de dois filhos em mais de 30 anos de vida como você."

* * *

E assim foi. Hinata foi abusada e estuprada, e mesmo literalmente usada como urinal por vários homens todos os dias. E todos os dias, no final, duas mulheres vinham limpar o chão e ela, até mesmo drenando seus intestinos. E todo começo de dia Sasuke chegava mais cedo para ser o primeiro a usá-la.

E assim como Sasuke previu, em poucas semanas Hinata começou a sentir sintomas da gravidez, e suplicou a Sasuke para ser testada.

Hinata reconheceu a médica que veio examiná-la. Ela era outra Uzumaki como Naruto. Seu nome era Karin.

E pelo jeito que ela olhava para Hinata, ela a odiava, embora Hinata não fazia a mínima ideia do que ela teria feito a ela.

Ela misturou a urina de Hinata com outra substância dentro de um copo plástico para ver qual cor a mistura teria.

Com desgosto, ela disse para as mulheres que a acompanharam, que Hinata pensou com acerto que eram enfermeiras.

"Chamem os operários para tiraram essa cadela dai. E colocarem a substituta."

Karin então tirou uma seringa para injetar algo no ombro de Hinata.

A medida que a Hyuuga perdia a consciência, ela podia ouvir um pedido de desculpa da Uzumaki.

"Eu sei que você não queria isso, mas eu não consigo me controlar antes de insultar alguém em dias como esse..."

* * *

Assim que Hinata acordou, ela sentiu tanto uma superfície confortável quanto uma mão afagando sua cabeça, mas sua visão era borrada.

"Bom dia mamãe..." disse Sasuke, com um tom tão sadístico quanto caridoso em sua voz.

"Sasuke, porque você fez isso comigo? O que eu fiz a você?"

"Isto não é uma punição Hinata. Você considera este bebê uma punição?"

Hinata colocou sua mão na barriga. Embora sua visão ainda estivesse borrada, ela podia sentir que havia uma camada de tecido leve cobrindo sua pele, provavelmente uma camisa.

"Este bebê...Ele é inocente. Ele é meu, não seu, mesmo se você for o pai."

"Claro que é. É o seu presente de aniversário de casamento".


End file.
